Orange to White
by FemaleRoxasHerself
Summary: A series of Drabbles and Vignettes, revolving around Ichiko (Fem!Ichigo) and Rukio (Male!Rukia) and maybe some other pairings. Other characters are gender bend, but not all, you have been warned. Notes: partial genderbend, mentions of violence, rating may go up.
1. 01 — Midnight

Taada! My brand-spanking new series.

It's a partial gender bender, mainly focused on Ichiko (Ichigo's female counterpart), and Rukio (Rukia's male counterpart). But, that's not all I'll be focusing on, and not all the characters are gender bent, I just decided to be a little different.

I'll be taking prompt requests, to see what people want to happen :)

**{+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

**01 — V****ignette**

**Midnight**

The house was quiet, as she crept through her own house, the walls she'd lived within for years, felt odd to her right now—it was ridicules, it really was.

For what odd reason or another, she just couldn't settle, it was 3 am already, and she hadn't been able to sleep, sure she'd tried, but the attempts hadn't gotten her far.

She stood in the refrigerator light for the moment, really thinking, what the hell was keeping her up.

"Good morning to you too, Chibi-ko." the deep, masculine voice she'd come to know greeted her.

_Him_. Familiarity sort of seeped into the room. She knew this, she knew him.

"So, you're back, huh, Rukio. Took your time." she kept her back to him, and it passed through her head, briefly—she was in her pyjamas. Not that it really mattered, but not even her friends had really seen her in anything other than her uniform.

"Surprised to see you're still awake…?" he answered, still sitting in the darkness across the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep." was all she left him with, as she drank out of the milk carton briefly, but ended up putting it back, feeling his stares. It was uncomfortable. "What are _you_ gawking at?" she turned on him, holding the refrigerator open with her foot, letting the light flood the room, so she could see him.

He sat up on the bench, in what looked to be some of her father's clothes. Tall, lean…and completely…_Rukio_.

"Better yet, why're you down here? When'd you get back?"

More like, _how did you get in_…?

"Ah…a few moments ago…was getting a drink of water…" he almost looked sheepish for a moment, before he got off the counter, and it didn't really do much to change his height—freaking giant—and he crossed the kitchen in a pair of strides, and closed the fridge door, half stooping over her to do it, so she was face level to his chest, as the room went dark again.

"Ah-ha…" she stepped back at his sudden closeness, and felt the stare again, but she saw it as well, this time, his eyes brazenly looking at her body, not her face. "Will you stop that?"

"Hmm? Stop what?"

"Staring. I can see it—my face is here, bub."

"Ah…" he seemed taken aback, and took a few steps away. "I… I apologise…I guess I'm still not used to seeing this much of a woman's skin…"

"What kind of church school did you come from." was her only verbal reaction, her cheeks heating, and she crossed her arms over her partly bared waist, perhaps this singlet was a bit short.

She didn't give him time to reply, as she turned, and started back for the stairs.

He remained in the kitchen for the moment, staring at the doorway for a moment, before turning away, and running a hand through his hair, mentally reprimanding himself.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, realising he wasn't following, and backtracked to the kitchen, leaning her head through the door way, she stopped short, mouth open to ask him something, and had to bit her lip to keep from laughing—he was ridicules.

"Are you coming or what?" she couldn't hold the slight giggle to her words.

His head lifted, almost alarmed, before her wordlessly began to follow, as she padded softly back towards the staircase.

Yeah, she thought. It was _because_ of him.

**{+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

Just to clear this up, a drabble is exactly 100 words long, maybe one or two more or less. Vignettes are short, but can be a lot longer than 100 words, kinda like they're the length of a short one-shot.

I'm hoping to be posting when I can. Be mindful, that, I don't have full, 24hour access to internet like some people.

Note: here's a few things you might want to know for this thing, 1, Rukio is really tall, and while Ichiko isn't small, he teases her about it. And 2, in this series, I am not turning Ichiko into a weaker character, I'm not sure I really showed it that well here, though…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed—thanks for reading!

See ya again!


	2. 02 — Not Going Out

Hiya!

No 2, here. It's been sitting in my comp :p sorry.

Shout out to all who reviewed or followed this!

NamikazeMia

XxxBellaBellaxxX

ObeliskX

Menie

Simply Chilling

kureaa09august

Monstrel45

Sorry if I missed anyone!

Here we go, no 2!

**{+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

**02 — Vignette**

**Not Going Out**

"Hey, Ichiko…" Tatsuya rumbled, leaning on his palm, elbow on the desk.

"Hmm? Tats?"

His cheek's flushed a little pink from the childish old nickname that he thought she's stopped calling him a long time ago.

"Something up?

"Yeah, uh…question." he shifted, folding his arms on the desk, resting his defined chin on his forearms, muscles prominent from his training.

"Fire away."

But now, Oriouji had moved in to listen.

"Are you and that Rukio guy going out?" he asked bluntly, causing over half the class to turn and look.

Ichiko blinked at her long-time friend, mouth half open, and before she could answer, she was swarmed.

"Oh, my god! Really?!"

"Ichiko, really?!"

The girls instantly chatted around her, swarming, and asking questions, until the chaos was interrupted as the tall carrot top of their class swooped in, and practically picked the smaller boned girl off her seat.

"It can't be true! Kurosaki-chan, tell me it isn't true!" he was face to face with her, and it took a moment to realise, before he quickly put her down, face beet red.

All eyes were back on her.

She felt the vein in her forehead bulge, and her cheeks heat from all the attention, and Oriouji's outburst, she quashed her annoyance with an outward sigh, and regained her well known, calm, indifferent mask.

"No, how on earth did you get that?"

"Well. You are together a fair amount lately." Tatsuya said, pointing out the fact, "and I've seen you both walking to and from school recently."

"Tats, no. C'mon. Does he even look like the kind of guy I would even—"

"How would I know your type? You've never dated anyone before."

She sighed, it was true. She went to reply something else, and then a phone tone beeped, no one looked, because it was a normal occurance, but Ichiko recognised the sound—followed by the clatter of a chair. She knew what was coming…

"Sorry to interrupt, I'll be borrowing Kurosaki-san for a moment." Rukio shunted his way into the conversation, and walking past with his long stride, easily swept Ichiko off her feet, half tucked under his arm, and was out the door before anyone could say anything. Everyone just stared at the door.

"They are so going out!" Oriouji cried, and ran to the door, peeking around, "ara?" only to find, they were nowhere in sight.

"You, are so dead." she muttered at him, still folded under his arm, sort of arched around his arm, and she was a bit more top heavy, if you know what I mean, so being carried like this actually sort of hurt.

"So you tell me." as all he replied with, and continued striding down the hall.

**{+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

Done, no 2!

This one came to me out of the blue :) I like it.


	3. 03 — Height

;p

Seeing as I took so long, here's no 3 too

**{+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

**03 — Drabble**

**Height**

She was surrounded by giants. Literally, she was.

She may not have been the shortest of girls, but heck, she wasn't classified tall, either—Rukio on the other hand, was tall enough, to almost have to duck, to get through doorways. Almost.

Chad was just a wall, really, and Oriouji was tall, too. She's not really sure if Ishida counts, well, he's a bean pole, either way, and Keigo…no, he doesn't count.

Ichiko wasn't insecure, hell to the no. But, it kinda hard not to notice, when she has to look up to speak to most her friends.

It wasn't fair.

**{+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

Sorry it's short, but it's all I can manage right now.

See you next time.


End file.
